Advances in technology have made communication using electromagnetic waves are the most reliable and fastest ways of communicating information between points. In general, electromagnetic communication systems generate information at a source (e.g., transmitter). Information is transmit as a signal through a channel, such as free space in radio applications, electronic lines in telephone and internet applications, or optic fibers in fiber optic applications. During transmission, a channel propagating information usually induces loss in a signal and/or distorts the signal. Likewise, various other mechanics may introduce noise in a signal. A signal is typically received by a receiver which can utilize and/or decode the signal.
An optic engine or transmitter utilizes a laser diode (LD) or light-emitting diode (LED) to encode data through modulation, such as amplitude modulation (AM), frequency modulation (FM), and digital modulation. LD and LED sources commonly generate signals with wavelengths in a range from 660 nanometers (nm) to 1,550 nm. Encoded data is propagated through an optic fiber (e.g., silicon). Optic fibers, couple to an optical receiver which detects, amplifies, and decodes (demodulates) the encoded data.
The above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.